The Gods Go To School
by PJOandHoO
Summary: The demigods are complaining about school. They, mostly the Stolls, think it's unfair for them to learn while the gods aren't so they decided to dare them to go to school with them. Will the gods survive the horrors of high school? What about our demigods? (I hate making summaries. They really suck hehe)
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are a lot of this but I want to try. There are four character that are mine. Juliene, daughter of an Oracle. Don't ask. Just read. I'm too lazy to explain but if you want, read my other story "The Oracle's Daughter" Also, Sam, daughter of Athena, Blake, son of Athena and Genesis, daughter of Poseidon. Okay! That's it. Enjoy! I hope. . . .**

* * *

It was a normal day in Olympus.

Well, if you call normal, arguing and fighting then we're on the same track.

Hera is, as always, screaming at Zeus for his cheating. She had found a picture of a beautiful young woman in Zeus' wallet. She was furious as Hades!

Speaking of the god of dead, he was watching Zeus and Hera's argument. It always made him smile, which he rarely does, whenever he sees Zeus scared.

"For your sake! Stop having mortal affairs! I will personally find that woman and kill her!" Hera exclaims.

"Dear," Zeus soothes. "you must understand. We've been married for too long and-"

"You think I don't know that?!" Hera said, furiously. "I know you're tired of me Zeus and I feel the same way about you but you don't see me running and having a one night stand with a male mortal, do you?!"

Hades smirk as his brother cowered in fear of his wife. "Are you listening to me?!" his vision was suddenly replace by an angry Demeter.

This is the down side of being here. Demeter still didn't forgive Hades for what he did to his daughter. "Yes. Carry on your useless rant." Hades immediately regretted does words as soon as they were out. Demeter's eyes flash dangerously. Oh great, Hades thought as his sister ranted about listening.

Poseidon and Athena were arguing, as usual.

"I cannot believe your so stupid! Percy is much smarter than you!" Athena shouts.

"I'm not stupid!" Poseidon thunders. How did his son get on Athena good side? She used to insult Percy all the time.

A few feet away from them, Artemis was giving Aphrodite a look of cold fury, which didn't seem to faze her much, she was just reapplying her eye shadow.

"Aphrodite," Artemis said through clench teeth. "If one of my Hunters leave again for your stupid silly love games, I swear I will break your face."

"Calm down, Artie!" Aphrodite insisted. "It's not my fault they fall in love."

Artemis scowls. "Your the goddess of love. You're messing with their minds. And don't you dare call me Artie!"

Hephaestus was tinkering with some tools while Apollo tried talking to him.

This is one of they're conversation:

"This is boring."

"The weather looks great."

"Do you do anything besides making things?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you even listening?"

"Maybe you should eat."

"I slept with you wife."

"That's great. Wait, WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, Hermes and Ares were tickling Dionysus. Hermes tickled Dionysus' nose with a feather. He rub his nose, trying to get rid off the thing that was disturbing him from his sleep. They snickered then did it again

Unfortunately, the god of wine woke up. He glared at both of them then smirk evilly. Grape vines grew under the two gods feet. The two gods dangled upside down. Dionysus grab the feather and smirk. Hermes eyes widen, knowing what he would do. Before they could escape, Dionysus was already tickling their feet.

Hestia look around the throne room. She look at Hera's red face and Zeus cowering in fear, Artemis shouting at Aphrodite, Demeter screeching at Hades, Poseidon splashing salt water at the wisdom goddess' face, Apollo trying to explain to an angry Hephaestus and at Hermes and Ares tickle torture by the evil laughing, Dionysus.

_This is getting out of hand_ she thought. She pop herself out of there. Luckily, they hadn't notice she was gone because they were too busy arguing.

* * *

"School is so hard." Percy whines.

"I know how you feel man." Leo agrees. "Why do we have to go there?."

"The gods said that we should live normal lives." Annabeth answers.

"We're demigods. We will never be normal." Jason says.

"It's not fair. We get to go to school but they don't." Travis point out.

"That's because they're gods." Katie retorts.

"How many are you guys going in high school?" Juliene asks.

"There's Percy, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Blake and me so thirteen. " Annabeth concludes.

"Well, it's going to be sixteen now. Sam, Genesis and I are going to Goode." she announce.

"Yes! My sister will finally feel the torture of school!" Percy exclaims.

"Percy, I already go to school, remember? I'm only going to Goode because I want to prove to Juliene that I can survive _your_ high school." Genesis rolled her eyes._  
_

"What do you mean "your high school"?" Leo asks.

"In our country, our schools are very strict. While here, it's not." Sam answers.

"Will the gods blast us if we dared them?" Travis asks.

"Possibly." Percy said.

"Great! Let's visit our dear parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, brother, sisters, or whatever we call them as." Connor jumps up and ran to the Big House to "borrow" the keys for the van.

"What are you two planning?" Katie narrows her eyes at Travis.

He gave her a smirk, "You'll see."

* * *

"School is not hard!" Athena states.

"It is too!" Percy argues. After a long drive by the demigods, they arrive at Olympus to dare the Olympians. Of course, if things went out of hand, they'll blame the Stolls since it was their plan.

"You try going to high school!" Thalia retorts. They had Iris-message the Hunter of Artemis to join them.

"We don't have to." Apollo says smugly.

"You're just scared. You wouldn't last a day in school!" Travis shouts. _Yes!_ he thought _They're getting angry._

"Us, scared? You're out of your mind kid." Ares says.

"Coward." Connor smirk.

"What?!" Zeus thunders.

"Chicken." Juliene coughs. The gods faces turned red but Athena was thinking something else.

"We're not chicken!" Ares yells.

The demigods held smirks then they imitated a chicken. Athena's eyes widen at a realization. _They're provoking us, but why?_

"We're not scared. We're not cowards! AND WE ARE NOT CHICKEN!" Ares bellows.

"Alright then, if you aren't, we dare all of you to go to Goods High School for one whole year." Frank declares.

The other women also, figure it out, even Aphrodite. "Wait, no-"

"Deal!" the men said.

The demigods smirk. "You idiots!" Athena yells. "They provoke you! Now, we have to go to a mortal school!"

The gods eyes bulge in realization. "Styx!" "Di Immortals!" All of them swore.

"I knew it would work." Travis grins triumphantly.

"It was you?!" Athena glares.

"Yup. We want you to feel what's it like in high school."

"We don't agree!" the goddesses said except Hestia.

"You can't back out." Nico says.

"We're not backing out. We never agreed to any of it!" Hera states.

"Still, the men agreed that_ all_ of you will go to high school." Genesis points out.

All the goddesses glared at the gods except Hestia, who was in deep thought.

"Sister?" Zeus asks.

Hestia snaps out of her thought. "Yes?"

"You've been awfully quiet. Do you agree to go to school with mortals and the demigods?"

"Yes." The demigods grinned while the goddesses gawked at her.

"Why?" Demeter asks.

"It's a good thing for us. It can teach us a lesson about the mortals. Also, I've been planning on turning us into teenagers." she explains.

"You've been planning to turn us to teens and go to school?" Athena asks, incredulously.

"Yes though I thought I would wait a few more days but the demigods beat me to it." she shrugs.

Athena thought about it then finally said, "Fine."

"Sure, maybe we could recruit more Hunters." Artemis says.

"I could feed those teens cereal." Demeter said. All the demigods look horror-stricken which made the other gods snicker.

"Yes! High school is full of drama! I could make so many couples!" Aphrodite squeals. Everyone wince at her high-pitch voice.

"So everyone agrees?" Sam asks.

"Yes." the gods and goddesses agreed.

"We should all live together." Hestia suggests.

"Why?" Annabeth asks.

"So we can all be close and be a better family." The demigods hesitated but agreed.

Soon, they left to go back to camp so they can pack their things and go the new house they will be staying with the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah" the demigods stared at the huge house they were going to live in.

Hephaestus smirk. "Well?" The demigods just stared and had their jaw drop.

"I'll take that you like it."

Leo shook out of his daze, "Like it? We freaking LOVE IT!"

The gods chuckled at his expression. "You can explore it you know." Hephaestus told them. The demigods didn't waste any time. They ran inside and inspected everything.

It was a seven story house. The first is where the kitchen and main living room are. The second is where the gods rooms are. The third is where the goddesses rooms are. The fourth is where the library and game room are. They even have a mini theater there. The fifth was where the guys rooms are. The sixth is where the girls rooms are. On the last floor is the rooftop. It's where the demigods train. They have different weapons their too. The backyard has a swimming pool, thanks to Poseidon, a basketball court for Apollo and guys, and a garden for Demeter.

"This is awesome!" the Stolls chorus. They were currently at the first floor. All of them were sitting on the couch.

"I'm glad you love it." Hephaestus smiles.

"We need names for you. You can't use your real names. It'll be too suspicious." Annabeth says.

"I'll be Victor." Zeus said. No one disagreed. It was a powerful name just like Zeus so they know why he chose that.

"How about Damon?" Hades suggests. The others nodded. It's perfect for Hades.

"Hmmm Cody." Poseidon states. They gave him weird looks. He shrugs, "I just like the name."

"Alright, Lord Zeus, Lord Hades and Lord Poseidon will be triplets. All we need is a last name for you." Sam says.

"Black?" Hades suggest.

"No." the two said unison.

"How about Thunder?" Zeus ask, eagerly.

"Nope." the other two shook their heads.

"Wave is a good last name." Poseidon says, nodding.

"No, Black is." Hades argues.

"I think Thunder is more suitable." Zeus says. The Big Three started arguing what their last names would be.

"Enough! Your last name would be Trisplit." Hera said with finality in her voice.

"Where did you get that?" Hades wonder.

"Tri for three and split because you are always arguing. Anymore questions?" the three shook their heads.

"I'll be Celine." Artemis says.

"Hmm how about Hot?" Apollo grins. He was met with blank stares. "Fine, Nathan then."

"You'll be twins." Nico states earning her a groan from Artemis. "Your last name?"

"Archer." the twins said, simultaneously. They look at the twins in surprise. They actually agreed on something? They didn't even look or ask each other. They just said it and they were the same.

"I'll be Tony from Iron Man ." Hermes says.

"Last name?" Jason asks.

"Can't I just pretend to be a triplet with my sons? It's their first time there anyway and we look a like." Hermes suggests. Everyone agreed. The three looked a like with their brown hair and mischievous blue eyes.

"Spencer." Hephaestus decides.

"Jordan." Ares suggest.

"You'll be brothers." Katie says while the two look at each other with distaste. "Now, your last name?"

"Shay." Hephaestus bounce in his sit.

"Have you been watching iCarly?" Juliene asks.

"Yes, besides, Spencer built stuff, right?"

"No, he's an artist." Juliene points out.

"But he fixes and built things too." he argues.

"Yes but it always ends up in flames." she counters.

"I don't care. I still want it to be Shay." he says stubbornly.

"Are you okay with that, Ares?" Percy ask.

He glared at him, "I really don't care."

"Shay it is then."

"I want to be Jasmine." Aphrodite squeals.

"I'll be Bailey." Athena decides.

"Noah or whatever, I don't care." Dionysus shrugs then continues to read his wine magazine.

"You three will be cousins." Piper decides. "What do you want your last name to be?"

"Mine's Daniels." Athena says.

"I want Daniels too." Aphrodite whines.

"Fine, sure." Athena rolled her eyes..

"How about Wine?" they gave the god blank stares. "Fine, um Grape?" he was answered with nothing. "Well, what do you want my last name to be? Drunk?"

"That's not bad." Ares smirks.

"It suits you perfectly." Hermes says, cheekily.

"It has a nice ring to it." Apollo agreed.

Dionysus glared at them. "No, I want. . . Wilson. Yeah, Noah Wilson."

"I like Noah Drunk better." Connor says. Everyone snickered except for an angry Dionysus.

"Your second name should be Duh." Travis smirk.

"Why is that, Tania?" Travis ignored that.

"Noah Duh Drunk. It's bullet proof!" Everyone laugh at the name.

When everyone sobered up, Hera said, "I'll be Kayla"

"I like Amber." Hestia says.

"I want to be Violet." Demeter said.

"Last name?" Thalia ask.

"West?" Hera suggest. The two nodded in agreement.

"You'll be sisters." Genesis decides.

"Okay we have Victor, Damon and Cody Trisplit for triplets, Celine and Nathan Archer as twins, Tony Stoll as a triplet for the Stolls, Spencer and Jordan Shay as brothers, Jasmine and Bailey Daniels, and Noah Wilson as cousins, and finally, Kayla, Amber and Violet West as sister." Annabeth concludes. "Is that clear to everyone?" She was answered with nods from the gods.

"Good, well we should all sleep. School starts tomorrow." Annabeth stands up, followed by Percy then the demigods.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Zeus shook his head.

"Well, it's all your fault. You were the ones who agreed." Hera snaps. She still doesn't like going to high school with mortals.

"What's done is done." Athena says.

"We should sleep." Poseidon suggest. "We don't want to be late for our first day."

"Fish Face actually wants to be early in school?" Athena mocks surprise.

"Shut up, Owl Head."

"Wait, before you sleep. Here drink this." Hestia brought out a bottle.

"What's that?" Ares asks.

"This will turn you to teenagers. It will also lessen your powers." she explains.

"How did you made that?" Hermes asks.

"I didn't. Hecate did." The gods look at each other, hesitating to drink it but in the end they did. All of them went up to their rooms and fell asleep. As night goes by, the gods started morphing into teenagers. The demigods will have a big surprise tomorrow.


End file.
